The Forgotten
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: When Jasper was human he married the love of his life before he went off to war. He promised that he would never forgot her, but when he was turned, he did forgot her. When the new kid at Forks High walks into the lunchroom, will his memories of his true love be triggered? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **As y'all should know by now, I own nothing all characters belong to S. Meyer, I only play in her world.

**Summary: **When Jasper was human he married the love of his life before he went off to war. He promised that he would never forget her, but when he was turned, he did forget her. When the new kid at Forks High walks into the lunchroom, will his memories of his true love be triggered?

"Promise me that you'll never forget me," he whispered in her ear as he held her tight to his body.

"I promise you. You'll be in my thoughts every waking moment I have till you are back in my arms," she choked out willing the tears not to fall.

Jasper pulled away from his love, and with the pads of his thumbs, wiped away the tears that had escaped and stained her pretty face. He knew he would need to leave soon but his feet and heart were currently disobeying his brain. He just stood holding his new bride, his childhood sweetheart, and committed every detail about her to memory.

"Jasper, it's time to go," Jasper's best friend, Garrett, called out to him.

Jasper just nodded and placed his hands on either side of his love's face and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss held his promise to return, how much love he had for her and his promise never to forget her. He pulled back but then kissed his love twice more before finally walking away to join Garrett, who had just finished promising his wife, Katrina, that he would return.

As if in a trance, Isabella walked over and put her arm around Katrina, and the two of them cried as they watched their men walk away from them. The tears racked their bodies, all they had been holding in since they found out their men were going to fight in the war came out of them in waves. Finally they were led into the Swan house by Isabella's father, and he led the girls into the parlor and told them to sit on the couch. Once they were sitting, he went to make tea for them.

It was times like these that Charles wished his late wife were still here to help him. Renee had died when Isabella was ten from influenza and it was left up to Charles to raise Isabella. Charles never took another wife. He felt that it would be disrespectful to Renee if he let another share his bed. He thought he did a fair job of it and was glad that Isabella had Katrina's mother and Mrs. Whitlock to go to when she had questions that only another woman could answer.

When Jasper came and asked for Isabella's hand in marriage, Charles didn't hesitate because he knew that Jasper was a good man, a hard worker and completely and utterly in love with his daughter. It had been Renee who told him when Isabella and Jasper were seven years old that they were going to fall in love when they got older and marry; of course she had been right. Jasper and Isabella got married when they were sixteen in a small wedding filled with Jasper and Isabella's friends and Jasper's family. Charles got choked up when he gave Isabella to Jasper which only made Isabella cry. She had such a big heart and cared about everyone in her life.

~xx~

The nights were the hardest on Isabella, she had gotten so used to spending her evenings with Jasper that she didn't know what to do with herself, she tried sewing, knitting and even reading but nothing held her attention for long. She was restless and often went for walks to the hiding spot that Jasper and she used to play in when they were very young. There wasn't anything in that space, just an old hollowed out log that they used for playing in, on and around. Isabella would take a sit on the log, look up to the stars and talk to Jasper. In the daytime, she would spend it helping her father doing chores, sitting and talking with Katrina or Mrs. Whitlock and writing endless letters to Jasper.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. It was nearing Christmas and Isabella wondered if Jasper would be given the chance to come home. Isabella was sitting at the kitchen table writing another letter to Jasper, she told him of the preparations that were underway for Christmas, told him that the church asked her to play Mary in their annual retelling of the birth of Christ and what she was planning on getting Charles for Christmas, once she was done her note and before she signed it, she asked if there was a possibility that he would be coming home for Christmas. Isabella then sealed the letter with a kiss and after gathering up her shawl, set about walking to the general store so that she could post the letter.

Christmas came and there was no Jasper knocking on the door, Isabella was heartbroken but she tried not to let it show. She went through the emotions of being happy as best as she could but it wasn't till Katrina cornered her before dinner did she really break.

"Issy, I need to ask you something," Katrina whispered.

"What's wrong Katie?"

"Have you heard anything from Jasper lately?"

"No I haven't. I wrote to him before Christmas and never received a letter back."

"That's the same with me, I haven't heard from Garrett either."

Isabella felt bad for not only herself but Katrina as well. Katrina and Garrett's love for each other only matched that of Jasper and Isabella. Isabella had never seen anyone else have such a strong bond as they had. A few tears streaked down her face and she quickly dashed them away because she didn't want to go on a full out crying jag till she was home alone.

"We mustn't fear, they are most likely in a different spot from where we sent the letters. They will return to us my darling friend. They would never leave us." Isabella replied after a few moments.

Katrina just nodded not trusting herself to speak. Isabella wrapped her arms around her friend and then they walked into the dining room to join the others for supper.

~xx~

It was a cold blustery day in January when Isabella got the horrible feeling that something was wrong. She had been in the barn tending to the animals when she dropped the pitch fork she was holding and double over in pain. She felt as if her heart was shattering and she let out an inhuman wail that startled all of the animals. Charles came rushing into the barn upon hearing the wail and was shocked to see his beloved daughter on the ground rocking back and forth. He rushed over to her, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and said, "Isa, what's wrong my daughter?"

"It's... Jasper... something... has... happened... to... him," Isabella replied in between sobs.

"How can you know this my child?" Charles asked confused.

"I can... feel my heart... breaking," Isabella respond.

Charles didn't know how to respond, he knew full well that Jasper and Isabella had a strong bond and if she was feeling her heart shattering, then it must be because something had happened to her Jasper. He just kept rocking Isabella and tried to sooth her.

It was a day after Isabella's outburst that they had received a telegram saying that Jasper was missing in action and feared dead. Isabella didn't cry because she couldn't feel, she was already dead inside. That afternoon Katrina came rushing over banishing her own telegram and her's read the same thing, that Garrett McAdams was missing and feared dead as well. The two ladies held each other while sitting in the parlor. Poor Charles was left standing in the doorway trying to figure out how to help the ladies, there came another knock on the door and when Charles went to answer it, he saw that it was Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock; he motioned them in without saying anything. Mrs. Whitlock went straight to the girls and Mr. Whitlock and Charles went into the kitchen unsure as to what to do with themselves.

~xx~

A couple of days later the Whitlock's, McAdams, Swan's and Denali's had a small funeral for Jasper and Garrett, since there were no bodies, they only had markers with Jasper and Garrett's names on them and their dates of birth and death. "Loving husbands, sons and friends" was also inscribed on the markers. After the funeral was over, everyone left Isabella and Katrina at the cemetery so that they could have some peace after the trying day.

For days and weeks after the funeral, Isabella was just a shell of herself. She would get up, dress, eat, help Charles but one look in her eyes and you could see how dead she was. A couple of times she thought about ending her suffering and joining her Jasper in heaven but she knew that it was a sin to kill herself plus, she could never do that to Charles. It was late April, when it happened. The flowers were starting to bloom, signs of life were all around Isabella, but still Isabella didn't feel anything. She had taken to walking longer distances at night, she neither knew nor cared where she was going, she just wanted to walk. Perhaps there was a part of her that hopped if she walked far enough, she would be able to forget all of her pain and feel again but she knew that that would never happen till she was in the arms of her Jasper.

It was on one of these night time walks that she came across _him_. She had never seen him before, he was very beautiful and pale in the moonlight. He was tall and had shaggy blond hair, his eyes Isabella couldn't see but something about this man screamed **danger** but Isabella really didn't care what rationale was telling her to do; which was turn and run from this man, she just kept on walking.

"Hello, beautiful," the man purred.

Isabella only nodded her head and continued to walk pass him, the man caught up right away and grabbed her by the elbow.

"You know, it's not very nice to ignore someone when they speak to you," the man said.

Isabella still didn't respond, just looked down at the man's hand on her elbow and back at him. She was too dead inside to wonder why he felt color nor did she fear his red eyes. The man shook Isabella and said, "Don't you speak girl? Or are you a mute."

"Are you here to deliver me from this pain I'm constantly in?" Isabella asked in a flat voice.

"And what would a pretty thing like you have pain from?" the man asked instead.

"My hus... husband was killed in the war," Isabella choked out.

"Ah, human life, how fragile it is." the man said.

Isabella didn't answer, just stared at him waiting for him to kill her and release her from this hell on earth.

"Do you want to die?" the man questioned.

"I want to be with my husband again," Isabella answered.

"And you think that I'm here to kill you?"

"What else would you be here for?"

"I'm here because I'm hungry and looking for something to eat," the man replied.

Isabella looked around them, there wasn't anything around for the man to eat, this place was filled only with grass and rocks. No flowers were even in bloom here.

"But there is nothing to eat here," Isabella said gesturing to the ground around them.

"Oh, I already have my food," the man said with a sickening smile.

He then lunged forwards and clamped his lips around Isabella's neck. She didn't even have it in her to scream. She was just happy to be getting what she had wanted for many months... death and the chance to be back with her Jasper. Isabella felt her life slipping away and she made sure that Jasper was at the forefront of her mind, she hoped that by thinking of him, she would be able to find him that much better when she gets to the other side.

Her vision started to grow fuzzy and just before her eyelids slid close and the blackness take her under, with her last breath she whispered, "Jasper... I'm coming to you... my love."

**A/n: **Hi everyone, so I know that I have a couple of stories still waiting on updates but lately I haven't felt like writing anything, I'm really in a major writer's block right now and I'm trying my hardest to break out of it. I was flipping through my notebook today and I found this story and felt the urge to write the first chapter. I hope that you all like it, its unbeated right now because my beta is going through some hard times as well. So forgive me for any mistakes, also I don't know how often I'll be able to update this because I'll also be starting my 3rd semester of college soon and I'll be back to being college brained LOL. Ok, enough of this author's note can't wait to hear your opinions on this story. Till next time, my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **I still own nothing; all characters belong to S Meyers. OOC

"Bells, hurry up, you're going to be late" Charlie called from the kitchen.

I moaned and said, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

I was so not looking forward to starting high school... again. I had gone through high school and college so often that it really was driving me crazy. The only reason that I was starting high school again was because dad and I moved to a new town. He's the new town sheriff and I'm his sixteen year old daughter; ha, if people only knew my real again.

I finished getting ready; I decided on a pair of jeans and my black corset style top and of course my leather jacket. I had pulled my long mahogany hair up into a high ponytail, and headed downstairs. Charlie was reading the paper when I entered the kitchen.

"Mornin', sweetie," Charlie said without bothering to look up from the paper.

"Mornin', dad, did you eat yet?" I questioned while walking towards the fridge.

"No, I was waiting on you."

I pulled out the jug and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and then sat down across from Charlie. I poured the heavenly red liquid into one glass and passed it to Charlie and then pour a glass for myself. The smell of the blood was making the venom pool in my mouth, Charlie and I held up our glasses and said, "To your good health" before downing the blood in one go.

I was glad that we only needed a glass of blood a day to keep us strong otherwise I don't know how I would have made it through classes all these years.

"Ready for your first day Bells?" Charlie asked while setting his glass on the table.

"Hell, no. All those annoying humans to deal with and their blood, emotions and smell. I much rather put one of my degrees to work and get a job instead."

"I know kiddo and I'm sorry but it's for appearances that you have to go."

I know," I sighed.

I stood up, grabbed our glasses and the jug and placed the glasses in the sink and the jug back in the fridge. I then placed a kiss on Charlie's head, and grabbed my backpack. After Charlie got his gun, we headed out. I told Charlie that I would see him tonight and then hopped into my 67 Camaro, Charlie got into the cruiser and then drove out the driveway. Once he was gone, I peeled out of the driveway and zoomed down the road. It's not like I was eager to get to school, I just liked to drive really, really fast.

I slowed down as I got closer to the school; the parking lot was half full when I pulled in. Kids were hanging about outside, greeting each other and acting as if they hadn't seen each other all summer; though judging by the small size of Forks, I highly doubt that was the case. I had to drive around a bit till I found a parking spot, all the kids were staring at my car and trying to see in but with my tinted windows, they couldn't see who was driving. I finally found a parking spot in the back of the lot next to the forest, excellent, if things went to hell, I would be able to escape into the forest.

I grabbed my backpack and then climbed out of my car, everyone had their attention directed on me and I tried to make out like I didn't notice. After making sure my car was lock I headed to the building where the office was, so that I could get my papers. Stares followed me, I could feel the guys lusting after me, and there were also a few girls that were lusting after me as well. Most of the other girls were jealous of my good looks.

I had to clear my throat when I got into the office because the secretary, Mrs. Cope, was busy on the computer. She looked up, gave me a smile and then after clicking a few buttons; probably saving what ever she was working on or sending an email, she came over to the long desk and said, "How may I help you dear?"

"I'm Isabella Swan and I need my papers for classes please," I replied.

"Oh of course, one moment dear," Mrs. Cope replied with a smile.

She then went back to her desk and after moving a couple of files, she must have came to mine, she flipped it open, took out the papers and then walked back to the desk and handed them to me.

"There you are dear, do you need help finding your classes?" she asked with another smile.

"No, I think I'll be alright, thanks," I answered with my own smile.

"Alright then, have a good first day."

"Thank you."

I left the office and looked at where I needed to be first. History was on the second floor of this building, but first I needed to go to my locker which was on this floor. I went searching for that first, it turned out to be pretty easy to find. I spun the dial and after dumping off some of my books, I closed the door and ran into the person that was standing behind me. I knew that girl was standing there but to act human, I gave a little jump and said, "Sorry, didn't know anyone was behind me."

"You're the new girl right? Isabella," the girl said in a snooty voice.

"Yeah," I replied already not liking her.

The girl looked me up and down, wrinkled her money bought nose and stormed off. I just shook my head, judging by her looks, she must have been the prettiest girl here and she was not to happy. Oh well, princess will just have to deal with not being able to match up against a supernatural being.

I then went in search of the staircase and headed up to History. I found the class pretty easily; I made a beeline straight to the back of the class and took a seat at one of the desks back there.

"That's the Cullen's section," a boy said leaning over.

"Who?" I replied.

"The Cullen's, they're the adoptive children of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They sit where you are," the boy answered.

"Well, I don't see them sitting here," I pointed out.

"I'm just telling ya, so if they turn up and tell you to move, you'll know why."

"I won't move just because some privileged kids think they have the right to sit in the back," there was a touch of frost in my voice and the boy backed off.

I didn't care who these kids were, I wasn't going to run just because it's "their section." The teacher came in then and started the class. No one came to bother me to get out of their seats; I guessed the Cullen's weren't here.

The teacher droned on and on about things he didn't know about. I had witnessed firsthand Woodstock and the effect it had on people during the 60s. I snorted and went to doodling in my notebook. Before long, the outline of Jasper took form, his eyes, his nose and his kissable lips all were there and looked exactly like how they were supposed to. His face haunted my every waking moment and dreams at night, I missed him so fucking much it hurt. I cursed my creator for the billionth time for giving me this immortal life.

I quickly turned the page not wanting to think of Jasper anymore. I was ever so glad when the bell rang signaling the end of class. I gathered up my, made a mental note of the pages the teacher wanted us to read and headed for my next class. The rest of the morning passed and soon it was lunch. After dropping my stuff off at my locker and grabbing the book I was rereading, I headed into the lunchroom. I got only a minimal amount of food; an apple, juice and salad, and then went to look for a place to sit at.

I tossed my tray on the table, popped in my earbuds, turned up the music on my phone and set to reading. I hadn't been reading for long when I was rudely interrupted. The boy from History, tapped on my book and I looked up with a pissed off expression, he backed up a few paces as I took one of my earbuds out, "yes?" I asked crisply.

"I... I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with my friends and me," he stammered out.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" I asked pointing to my book and my music. I **hated** to be interrupted when I was reading.

"Sorry, I'll... I'll just go."

The boy scampered off and I went back to reading. No one else bothered me for the rest of the lunch break. When the bell sounded, I threw my food in the trash and headed back to my locker to get the stuff that I needed for the rest of the afternoon. I was glad that no one tried to talk to me for the rest of the day, I heard whispers in the hallways during classes about how rude, standoffish and loner I was but I didn't care, just so long as people left me alone, I would be very happy and it would make going through high school that much easier. I was going to have a talk with dad tonight to see, if when I finish high school that I can just get a job instead of going to college or university again. I was fed up with the humans and couldn't do it anymore.

When the day was over, I headed out to my car, hopped in and made sure I was the first one out of the parking lot. I made it home in no time and after dumping my bag up in my room, I went and flopped down in front of the TV and watched it till dad got home.

"How was your first day hun?" dad asked coming into the living room.

"It was crap, had to listen to teachers who don't know what they are talking about, had to deal with stares, glares, stupid scared little boys and girls who would love the chance to hit me and guys who would love the chance to bed me."

"That bad huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, nothing I can't handle and haven't dealt with before. At least based on the whispers people will be leaving me alone from now on... I hope,"

"Don't you want friends Bells?" Charlie asked flipping on the game.

"Not really dad, humans are so weak. Besides, I have friends. I have Katie, James, Jane and Alistair."

"Yes, but they aren't here with you all the time."

"No, but I'm sure Katie will be visiting soon."

Charlie just nodded; he knew there was no point arguing anymore. He settled in to watch the game. I went into the kitchen and pour us a glass of blood. It wasn't unusual to need a second glass, especially after having to deal with new people. Once dad and I got used to the humans of Forks, we would be back to our normal glass of blood a day. I took his glass in to him and told him that I was going to my room to get the homework done and that I would be back down soon. He just nodded to engrossed in his game.

I went to my room, got the homework done in no time at all and then logged in my email to see what was there. There was a message from Katie saying that she would be here in visit in a week, I was happy to know she would be here soon. I missed not hanging out with my oldest friend. I messaged her back and then decided to check in with James, Jane and Alistair, to see where they were hanging lately.

After that was all done, I went back down to spend time with dad. I asked him how his day went during a commercial break and he told me how dull it was, with nothing to do all day. He said that he must have done about fifty crossword puzzles. I laughed and said that he was going to have to buy more soon. He agreed and then we lapsed back into silence. Once the game was over, we decided to head to bed.

We said goodnight and after my shower, I climbed into bed and finished off my book. As vampires we didn't need much sleep but it was still nice to be able to turn our brains off for a little while. As I drifted off to sleep, my thoughts turned again to Jasper and I imagined what we would have done had we been able to stay together instead of him dying and me becoming a vampire. It's a dream I've had too many times to count but one that made me smile- a bittersweet- smile at that of all the could haves.

**A/n:** You guys must have really missed me huh? I'm shocked to see the response this story has received with just one chapter. You guys rock. I know there was no Cullen sighting in this chapter and I'm sorry for that... but I'm going to make y'all wait a couple of chapters for them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, can't wait to hear your opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **I still own nothing, all known characters belong to S Meyer; I only play in her world. Can I just say how amazed I am by you guys. I mean seriously when I started this story; well actually, picked it back up again, I didn't think that I would get as much love because I've been so absent lately and not updating stories but you guys proved me wrong by showing me how excited you are for this story. So, thank you all very much and now, on to the story.

I was so glad that it was the weekend; I wish I could say that the week just flew by but it didn't. It was super slow and dull, the only bright spot was the fact that people left me the hell alone and I was able to sit alone during lunch, sometimes I even sneaked out for a run through the forest.

Dad and I was going to Seattle today for two reasons, one dad wanted to see the Seahawks game and the second was we needed to meet with our supplier to stock up on more blood.

"Driving or running Bells?" dad asked me when I walked into the kitchen.

"Running, I feel way too cooped up," I replied.

Dad nodded and after we finished our morning meal, we headed out the back door and ran through the forest, I was really glad that we had one right in our backyard; it made getting around so much easier. We stuck to the tree line as we ran and made it to Seattle in no time at all. Because the game didn't start till 3pm we decided to wander around downtown Seattle for awhile. Dad lost me in the bookstore while he went to the sporting equipment store, even though dad was a vampire now; he still enjoyed the simple art of fishing.

I spent two hours in the bookstore and easily spent $200; dad just shook his head and laughed when he saw my haul.

"More books kiddo?" dad asked with a teasing tone.

"More fishing equipment dad?" I countered.

He just laughed and whispered, "I guess we should have brought the car. What are we going to do with this stuff?"

Dad had a point, what were we going to do with it?

"Well, we can either run it home or get a hotel room and leave it there. How long do we have before kickoff?" I questioned.

"We have an hour and a half before kickoff; do you think we would make it back in time?"

"Naturally we could but if something were to happen while we were back there, like an emergency that needed the sheriff or someone came to our place then we won't make it back."

"I guess we are getting a hotel room then."

"Or, I can run back get the pickup and you can save our seats."

"Don't you want to be there for kickoff Bells?"

"Do you really want to spend money for a couple of hours on a hotel room?" I countered.

Dad could see my point, so after giving him my stuff, I headed back home. As I neared home, I could smell that other vampires had been through the forest. They were unknown scents and I didn't like it, no one ever caused us any trouble and we didn't cause trouble either but having vampires in the area might complicate things for us.

I sniffed around for a bit and was able to tell that it was two men and two women that had been near here, I then got in the truck knowing that I couldn't investigate for much longer or dad would worry something was wrong. When I got to the stadium, I texted dad letting him know where I was parked, he came not long after and we placed everything in the bed of the truck and pulled the cover over it.

"Dad, when I was nearing the house, I smelt some unknown vampire scents." I said to him as we were walking.

"Were they around when you got there?" he questioned concerned.

"No, the scents were a couple hours old. There were two men and two women."

"I guess we are going to have to do some digging to find these vampires and let them know that we mean them no trouble," dad replied ever the diplomat.

"That is if they even live in the area, they could have been just passing though."

"True but we need to know for sure."

We didn't talk anymore about it; we went into the stadium and enjoyed the game. The Seahawks had won by a lot and even though I didn't know half of what was going on; sports had never been my thing, I still enjoyed being there with dad. I was so lucky to still have him in my life. We left the stadium and went to meet up with our blood dealer.

We drove to the seedier part of Seattle and parked in front of an old run down warehouse. We got out and went around to the side door and dad knocked the code. After waiting for a few minutes, a window in the door slid open and two pairs of red eyes looked out at us.

"Password?" the voice growled out.

"Death waits for no one," Dad said.

The vampire slid the window closed and after hearing a couple of locks being opened, the door opened and on the other side was Felix, an old acquaintance of ours, he smiled when he saw us and ushered us inside.

"Charlie, Isabella, how are you?" he asked once the door was closed.

"Doing well, got a new job," Charlie replied.

"Back in high school again," I answered.

Felix just grimaced, which made me laugh.

"I am so glad that when I was turned, I looked old enough that I didn't have to worry about high school and all that crap," he said.

"Yeah well once I get through this school; I'm putting one of my degrees to work. I can't do school anymore," I replied.

Felix just nodded and said, "So, how much would you like this time?"

"A month's supply should be enough," Dad said.

"Ok, follow me."

Felix then led us deeper into the warehouse, we passed some other vampires that we knew and would stop and talk with them for a few minutes. Finally we came to the end of the tunnel we had been walking; Felix opened the door and stepped through the brightly lit room that was buzzing. Of course, it wasn't the room that was buzzing but the hundreds of fridges that were set up.

The fridges were set up in rows and over each row hung a sign that stated the type of blood that were in the fridges. Every blood type was there, there was even a section filled with animal blood for those that are into that sort of thing.

"So, what kind would you like?" Felix asked with his arms outstretched.

"What do you think Bells?" Dad asked turning to me.

"A mixture would be nice," I replied.

Dad nodded and Felix handed him a basket and dad and I set off getting a container or two of each blood type. Once we had enough for the month, we went over to pay and then Felix walked us out of the building.

"See you in a month guys," Felix said as we got to the side door again.

"See you then," dad and I replied.

It was pitch black when we got outside, we placed the bags in the bed of the truck and then headed home. When dad and I got home, we unloaded the truck and I helped him to take all of the blood downstairs and store it in the fridges we had down there. I held on to one of the O negative containers and took it back upstairs with us. After placing it in the fridge, I gathered up all my books and said goodnight to dad.

When I got to my room, I put all my books away, undressed and after writing in my journal decided to get some sleep. I think tomorrow I will go for a hike and see what's around.

~xx~

The next morning, I woke with the sun and after getting dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, I laced up my hiking boots and then head downstairs.

"Morning sweetie," dad said when I entered the kitchen.

"Morning dad," I replied while going to the fridge to get some blood.

"What are your plans for today Bells?"

"I'm going hiking. What to come?"

"No thanks, I'm going to try out the new fishing gear."

"Ok, have a good time."

"You too."

I then got up, placed my glass in the sink and then went to grab the unneeded backpack. I made sure that there was a map, a flashlight, a compass, rope, blanket and of course my book; not that I needed any of these things; beside the book, but it help to keep up appearances in case I came across humans. I then got a bottle of blood and made sure there was enough ice to keep it cold. I then kissed dad and told him that I would see him tonight. I got into my pickup and drove to a popular hiking spot.

The scenery was nice and I had my phone out a couple of times to take pictures of different things I came across. I was taking a different direction from the humans, so it was much more peaceful. I was halfway up a path when I noticed that I wasn't the only vampire on this path. I sniffed the air and followed the scent, I made sure to keep down wind and to stay up in the trees, I didn't want this vampire to get the drop on me. When I came to a clearing, I saw the vampire and I immediately put my shield around me.

He was tall, had black hair that was slightly curly and he was huge. He looked like he could play football professionally. I noticed that he was wrestling with a bear and seemed to be enjoying himself. I was glad that he was engaged with the fight because I was able to observe him without his knowledge. He seemed to be like an overgrown child but he also had this power that made you think he could kill you in an instant.

He fought with the bear for another hour and then finally put it out of its misery. He was one of those elusive animal drinkers and I wondered how in the hell he was able to stay strong on animals alone. I left before he was done feeding; I wasn't in the mood to answer anyone's questions.

I decided to continue on with my hike and when I came to a spot that I felt was far enough away from the humans, I pulled out the blanket and laid it on the ground. I then pulled out the bottle of blood and took a drink before settling down to read. It was so peaceful here that I didn't need my music loud, I just had it playing softly in the background.

When night fell, I packed up and headed back down the path, it didn't take me long to get back to my truck. I threw everything into the passenger side and then drove home.

~xx~

"Daddy, I'm home," I called out when I walked through the door of our house.

"I'm in the living room sweetie," came dad's reply.

I left my things in the hallway and went into the living room. "How was your fishing?" I asked.

'Pretty good, caught a lot that I then let go again. How was your hike?"

"I was good; I tracked another vampire to a clearing."

"Did this vampire see you?" Dad asked concerned.

"No, he was too busy eating."

"A human?"

"No, he was one of those animal drinkers."

"Ah, I see. I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt."

"I can protect myself dad," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I know that but I'll always be your dad and always will worry that you'll get taken from me by another vampire and I won't ever see you again."

"That's never going to happen daddy," I said going over to him and wrapping my arms around him.

He hugged me back tightly and then we watched some TV before I went up to my room to blow through the homework I needed to have done for tomorrow.

**A/n:** So, what do you guys think of the way they get blood? Do you like it or wish they got their blood straight from the source? Let me know in your reviews and I'll see you next time. Oh and the password is a line from the song "If I was your vampire" by Marilyn Manson.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:** I still own nothing and y'all still amaze me by how much love you are giving this story already. I just want to let everyone know that I am not ripping off True Blood or Buffy when it comes to how Charlie and Bella get their blood. I honestly didn't know about Buffy and it didn't even register in my brain when I was writing it about True Blood.

UGH, not only was it Monday morning but it also was raining and it was Jasper and my anniversary. I was in a mood and nothing was going to get me out of it. I stomped down the stairs; Charlie didn't say anything to me because he knew what today was. I flung myself down in the chair across from him after getting a glass of blood. Charlie came around the table, kissed me on my head and said,

"If you want to stay home today, do so and I'll just tell the school that you aren't well when they call."

He left before I could respond. I did and didn't want to stay home and after wrestling with myself for awhile, I decided to go to school. Maybe it would occupy my mind for awhile; fat chance, but I down my glass of blood and headed out to my car. I got to school, found a parking spot and made my way inside.

The halls were crowded because the bell was close to ringing. I slammed my locker shut and started to push my way through the halls. I felt as if someone was watching me, I looked through the people but no one seemed to be watching me intently. I was halfway to class when something caught my eye; I looked over my shoulder and say honey blond hair that looked almost exactly like Jasper's. I had to take a double take but there was no way in hell that it was Jasper.

I shook my head, it wasn't Jasper. I was just imagining that I was seeing Jasper because of what this day was. I went to class and tried to put thoughts of Jasper out of my head. I made it through the morning with hardly any thoughts of Jasper. As I was going towards the lunchroom, I could have sworn that I saw Jasper again. I started to follow the person and when I was halfway down the hall, I shook my head. What the hell was I doing? Following some random dude down the hallway because he looks like my dead husband. God, get a grip Bella, I think it was time that I headed home; damn, I wish I could eat ice cream because I so needed comfort food right now. 

I went back to my locker, grab my things, put my earbuds in and blasted my music. I wanted to drown out the world as I headed outside. I wanted to run but first I needed to drop my car off, I noticed girl hanging beside my car. I growled low because she was a vampire, I was so not in the fucking mood to deal with another vampire right now.

"You're on my car," I said to this short ass vampire when I got near my car.

"I know Isabella, I've wanted to talk to you," the pixie said.

"I'm so not in the mood right now to have a conversation with another vampire," I said trying to keep the bitchness and growl out of my voice.

"Look, I know what today is for you, but..."

"How the fuck do you know what today is? Have you been following me?" I growled out, cutting her off.

"No, I haven't been following you Isabella. I can see the future that is my gift, like being a shield is your gift."

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you are and if you don't leave now, I will detach your limbs from your body."

"No you won't," she replied with a smile.

"You want to test me bitch?" I asked taking a step towards her.

"You won't do anything to me because I can take you to your husband."

"I don't have a husband; he died before I became what I am now,"

"No, he didn't."

"Don't lie to me," I growled out.

I flung her across the pavement not caring if a human saw me doing it or not. I went to my car door, unlocked it and sped the hell out of there while the vampire was still on the ground. When I got home, I dashed inside and called dad.

"_Bells, what's wrong?" _ Dad asked after picking up on the second ring.

"I was confronted by a vampire at school."

"_Are you alright?" _

"I am."

"_What happened?" _

"She tried to tell me that Jasper was still alive."

"_Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Were you attacked?" _

"No but I did fling her away from me."

"_Did anyone see you?" _

"No, I don't think so."

"_Ok good, just stay home for the rest of the day. Maybe go for a run to release some more of that anger of yours. But keep your cell on you at all times." _

"I will daddy, see you when I get home."

"_Love you Bells." _

"Love you too."

After I hung up with him, I locked the front door, and took off in to the forest running as fast as I could to get away from everything. I knew that I was going to end up wrecking the landscape where ever I stopped. I was so pissed, pissed that my Jasper was taken from me, pissed that my sire turned me into a vampire, pissed at that pixie bitch for trying to tell me that Jasper was alive. I ran and ran, I wanted to forget everything as well as tear things apart. I was at war with myself and that was never good. I let out one loud growl that shook the very ground that I stood on, it was so powerful that the trees closest to me had a crack run up its trunk.

When I finally stopped running, I didn't have a clue as to where I was. I pulled out my cell and swore when I realized that I didn't have any bars. I looked around me, I was in a secluded area, there were trees all around and I could hear the river below me. I walked through a patch of trees and that's when the vampire's scent hit me. He smelled so much like Jasper used to, summer sun mixed with rain, chocolate mixed with leather. I looked closer to the man who was standing like a soldier gazing out over the rock he was standing on. He had honey blond hair, was tall like Jasper and was covered in scars.

There was no way that this was Jasper, it couldn't be. Jasper was dead, not a vampire like me. I lost him all those years ago. It was the effect of my mood and what this day was, it was playing havoc on my brain, I was hallucinating; didn't know that was possible for a vampire. I didn't want to call attention to myself but by now this vampire had to have smelled me coming yet for some reason he wasn't in a crouched position ready to attack, he still had his back to me.

"Jasper?" I whispered. I didn't want to but it seemed as if my brain to mouth filter was on the fritz.

The vampire became even more ramrod straight, he turned his head ever so slowly and when I saw his face, if I was human I would have fainted. My Jasper, my cowboy couldn't be standing here in front of me after a hundred years. It's not possible.

**A/n: **Don't hate me for leaving it there and my apologies for not getting this out sooner. I spent the day watching the rest of Matt Smith as The Doctor (Doctor Who) and I'm just getting this to you now. I was going to do their meeting differently but this way just wanted to be written. Can't wait to hear your feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: ** I still own nothing and you all still amaze me. Many, many thanks to the amazing Marie Carro for the fantastic banner for this story. You can see the whole thing on my blog.

I took another look at the vampire and then turn tail and ran. I ran as fast as I could but I could feel the vampire chasing me. I wrapped my shield around myself and just kept running and while I ran, I kept telling myself that the vampire wasn't Jasper. It wasn't possible for him to be here. He was dead and that's all there was too it.

This vampire was very fast but every time he tried to grab me, he would bounce off my shield and that would give me a few more minutes to try and get away from him. I didn't have a clue as to where I was going to hide, wherever I would go, he would know it. There was only one option and that was to stop, and fight him. I found an area that was devoid of life, and that's when I stopped.

My mind was still showing me Jasper but that didn't matter, I was going to fight this vampire and keep reminding myself that it wasn't Jasper. The vampire was surprised to see that I had stopped running, we stared at each other for a few minutes and then I ran at him and we began to fight. This man was strong and an extremely good fighter but I was holding my own. We were snarling and growling at each other. I bit him a couple of times and that only served to make him madder.

We traded blows, he didn't like bouncing off my shield and I didn't like the fact that my mind was still showing me Jasper and it was starting to affect how long I was able to hold my shield up for because there were points that my brain wholeheartedly believed that it was Jasper I was fighting and my shield would slip. It was during one of those slips that the vampire was able to trip me and I fell straight to the ground. I scrambled to put my shield around me but I wasn't able to enshroud only myself but the vampire as well. I was pinned to the ground; the vampire was on top of me with his teeth bared.

"You're goin' to wish ya didn't decide to fight the Major little girl," the vampire growled out.

I was scared now, I was sure that I was going to die. I wished that I was able to tell dad how much I loved him and how I would never be able to thank him enough for agreeing to become a vampire when I needed my daddy the most. I stared into the eyes of my killer; I was determined to not let any emotions show.

The vampire lowered his head getting ready to bite my head off, he was staring in my eyes and I stared right back, if he was going to kill me, he would have to do it with me looking at him. He opened his mouth and I could see the sunlight glinting off his fangs, but all of a sudden, I saw a shift in his eyes and he whispered, "Isabella?"

I didn't know how this vampire knew my name but I took this advantage to strike. I bit hard into his arm; I think I almost tore it off. The vampire swore and rolled off of me, I released him from my shield and after getting up, I took off running. I ran and ran but didn't hear anyone pursuing me again. I started to slow down when I knew I was getting into an area that was more populated by the humans. I still didn't know where I was so I took out my phone and checked my location; I was on the shore of Vancouver Island. I would have to wait till nightfall before I would be able to swim across the water separating Vancouver and Washington.

I went in search of the nearest town and rented a motel room, I called Charlie and told him that I would be home in the morning and then I decided to get in contact with another old friend of mine Caius Volturi. The Volturi were sort of like the kings of the vampire world, they made sure that if there were any vampires out of control, that they were taken care of and they also had a registry of all the vampires- ok, well not all the vampires because there were a lot that were made and their sires didn't tell The Volturi- but I knew, Caius and the brothers would be the ones to know if my brain wasn't lying to me and Jasper was indeed still a vampire.

When I first meet Caius, I told him all about myself, my Jasper and how my father and I became vampires but I never thought to ask him if he would see if Jasper was one as well. He had asked me on numerous occasions if I wanted him to look and I just kept turning him down, well now, I needed the answers, but first a shower.

I went out first and bought a new outfit and two towels as well soap and shampoo. Then I went back to my motel room, had my shower and once I was feeling more myself- meaning, once I sealed the bite marks- I called Caius.

"_Hello my darling, I haven't heard from you in awhile," _Caius said once he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello handsome. I'm sorry that we haven't talked, dad and I just moved to a new town and we were settling in."

"_How is the new place?" _

"Cold and rainy and perfect weather for a vampire but that's not why I'm calling you."

"_How may I help you darling?" _

"I need you to do something for me. I know that I turned you down in the past but I need to know if I'm going crazy or not."

"_You want me to look for Jasper don't you?" _

"Yes, how long will it take you?"

"_Not long, I _have _the information already." _

"You had it all along and you never told me? How could you do this to me?"

"_Simple fact darling, I knew you weren't ready for it and I have always had it in reach for when the time came that you were ready." _

"Well, what is the answer?"

"_He is alive; he was turned into a vampire by a female named Maria." _

"He's... he's been alive all this time?"

"_Yes but I'm afraid that he isn't the man that you remember." _

"What do you mean?"

"_He's done things in his past that he is still making amends for. I will not tell you what those things are; I'll let him tell you if you ever meet him. Now, tell me what has brought this one?" _

"I have met him, today in fact. I got into a fight with him; I didn't want to believe that it actually was him."

"_Why were you fighting?" _

I then told him about what had happened since I left school, he told me not to worry, that it was going to take some time for Jasper to remember who I was too him. I thanked Caius for telling me that my love was still alive and then we hung up.

I flopped back on to the bed and groaned. My Jasper was still alive but was he still mine? The man I saw didn't seem like my Jasper, he was so very violent, something he never was in the past. I couldn't believe that he was still alive and if I had just agreed to let Caius tell me all those years ago that he was alive, we could have been living together happily. Now I needed to figure out how I was going to find him again.

**A/n: **So couple of things, first off, I'm sorry for not posting this last night, I went on a ghost walking tour with my uncle. Secondly, I don't know how happy I am with this chapter. I couldn't figure out how I wanted this done, I realized that what I have now, in no way matches up with my summary, so I either have to change my summary or figure out how to get them back into school and have Jasper's full memories of Bella come flooding back to him. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked but I wanted to make sure that I got something out to y'all while I go back to the drawing board and see what I can do.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: **I still own nothing, all known characters belong to S Meyers. I want to thank all of you for your support with this story, you have amazed me by how much you are loving this story. Thanks for that. Also, I would like to thank everyone that suggested I do this chapter in Jasper's POV, there were quite a few of you that suggested it.

JPOV

I had been in a mood for almost a week but I didn't know why. The family was concerned about me because I was snapping at the smallest thing. They were so worried to the point where they called Garrett and Peter to see if they could shed some light on to what was wrong with but. Peter didn't have a clue but I think that Garrett did, he just didn't tell me or them; the little shit.

It was Monday and I was supposed to be in school but I took the hell off last night, I didn't think it was safe for me to be around humans while I was in this state, one of them could say or do something to set me off and I could end up slaughtering the whole school and that wouldn't be good because not only would we have to move again but I would be letting the family down as well as myself; it's the whole reason why I wasn't in school last week.

I left all my vehicles at home, no amount of horsepower was going to satisfy me when I was in this state. I left my phone at home as well, the only things I had on me was my wallet with about a thousand dollars in it as well as my passport. I just took off, the family told me to stay safe and to come home when I felt ready. I nodded and then took off, keeping to the woods, I ran and ran. I didn't have a clue as to where I was going and I really didn't care.

When I finally decided to stop running, I was standing on a ledge overlooking the river below me. There were trees surrounding me and no traces of humans anywhere near me. I just stood there looking out, letting my mind go blank. I didn't want to think, I didn't want to feel, I just wanted to be like a tree, standing still, letting the wind blow my honey blond hair around. I wished that I knew what was bothering me- no strike that, I wish Garrett told me why I was in this mood.

Garrett had been my best friend since childhood; he was the best man at my wedding, though I couldn't really remember who my wife was when I was human. All Garrett would ever tell me was that she was the love of my life and she was extremely beautiful; I guess that was why I could never fully give myself over to another female vampire. Garrett was turned the same time as me and he helped me through a lot of shit.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the person come up behind me. I stayed still once I realized that it was another vampire, I opened up my emotions and I could feel everything that this girl- woman- was feeling; confusing, anger, sadness, doubtfulness, scared, hurt and betrayal. On and on the emotions went, flickering through this vampire at a pace I never witnessed before. It was too much for me to handle with my own emotions right now, I had to close myself to her or I would go into a frenzy that would not be pleasant to witness.

The female just stood there, not saying anything but I could feel her eyes on my back. She smelt wonderful and there was something nagging at the back of my brain to remember where I smelled those scents before. She smelt of autumn leaves, cookies fresh from the oven, lavender and honeysuckle.

"Jasper?" The female whispered, it seemed as if she didn't want to say my name but the word left her lips before she could do anything about it.

I went ramrod straight, who was this person and how did she know my name? I turned ever so slowly to face her, when she saw my face, her eyes bulged out of their sockets and she looked as if, if she was human she would have fainted. She looked oddly familiar to me as well but I didn't know why. She stared at me for another moment and then took off running.

If she thought she would out run me, she was sadly mistaken. I took off after her almost instantly. I didn't know why I was chasing her, was it to kill her or was it to find out what this nagging in my head and heart was? I tried to capture her a couple of times but went bouncing off of her, so she must be a shield.

I could tell that she was looking for a place to hid but no matter where she would go, I would be able to track her. When I broke through another clearing, I was surprised to see her standing there waiting for me. We looked at each other for a bit and then we charged, she was fast I'll give her that but no one would be able to best the Major. I could tell that there was something affecting her because her shield kept slipping, it was during one of these slips I was able to fully take hold of her.

She put her shield back up but it covered me as well, even better, I was tired of this fight and I was ready to end her,

"You're goin' to wish ya didn't decide to fight The Major little girl," I growled out.

I lowered my head till I was at her neck, I took one look in her eyes and all of a sudden I was hit with memories, I couldn't make anything out because they were all flashes but once face I kept seeing was this vampire's who was lying underneath me. But the thing was, she was human in these flashes and I seemed to have known her based on the way I had her wrapped in my arms, protectively. I knew her and her name.

"Isabella?" I asked and at that moment, the vampire bit my arm so hard, she almost tore it off. I howled in pain and rolled off of her, she escaped and I let her.

I needed to get to a phone and contact Garrett to see what the hell was going on. When I finally found a phone, the fucker wouldn't answer; I left him a message and told him to get in contact with me as soon as fucking possible. I then raced home, there had to be answers in my belongings as to who that woman was.

Over the years, the family had been able to get things that used to belong to me when I was human. I never looked through the items because I didn't want to remember all of the people I left behind when I was turned but today, I did, I wanted to know who Isabella was to me.

The family wanted answers as to what was wrong when I came blowing through the doors but I only had one thought on my mind, to get answers. I went up to the attic and searched for my boxes and then began to tear them apart. Things were throwing all around the attic, my uniforms, my swords, books, clothing and little containers that held stuff in it. I flipped through the books first, they were from my time as a soldier, I wrote about everything that happened to me on a daily bases and I meant Isabella a number of times but it wasn't clear as to who she was to me.

Was she my sister? My mother? My lover? Or my wife? I cursed myself for not writing who she was. I found poems to her, songs and letters; which eliminated the sister and mother thought. I growled in frustration and flew down to my room to get my phone to see if Garrett had called me back yet and when I saw him didn't, I growled and swore again.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Emmett asked blocking my path.

I was in no mood for him right now but I knew that he wasn't going to move till I either dismembered him or told him what was wrong. I would have gladly dismembered him if I wasn't afraid for the hell I would catch from Rosalie when I came out of my funk; I was a feared vampire throughout the world but Rosalie would make anyone quake in their boots if someone hurt Em, so after taking a deep breath I said, "I'm trying to figure out who Isabella is and I can't seem to get any answers from my belongings."

"What's with the sudden interesting in this person?"

"I got into a fight with another vampire today and just as I was about to finish her, when I looked in her eyes, I had flashes of memories and she was in every one plus I whispered that name."

"Are you sure it wasn't just her trying to put fake memories in your head so that she could escape?"

"No... I mean, I don't know. It's a possibility but while I was flipping through my books, I kept seeing that name over and over again."

"Do you want some help going through the books? Maybe in your current state, you are missing some things in your books."

"Yeah, sure."

So Em and I went back up to the attic, I gave him all of the books and he settled himself in a corner and began to read about my life. While he was doing that, I not only kept checking my phone for signs of Garrett but also was racking my brain to see if more memories would tumble to the surface. I needed answers and I just hope that I would find them soon.

**A/n: **Ok, so how was this? Was it better than the last chapter? Did you enjoy seeing Jasper's side of things and the hell he is going through to try and remember Isabella? Ok, I had to tell you all this, I'll be starting college tomorrow and the only times I'll have to write is on the weekends, so you'll have to wait till then for the next update. Next chapter, we will be back in school and Jasper will get his full memories back of who exactly Isabella is to him. Hopefully, I can get this story done before I get to busy with college stuff. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this.


End file.
